Revolver Terakhir
by Chilla
Summary: Setelah sekian lama ini—aku merasa diperhatikan. Ada secercah rasa hangat di hatiku, yang perlahan mulai muncul. Tapi sayangnya, terlarang bagiku untuk bersimpati pada orang itu—demi revolver dan misi ini. / Gumi-fic. Cerita disusun dari lagu Gumi - Saigo no Revolver. Crime theme.
1. Chapter 1

Aku mengintip keluar sedikit dari balik kaca jendela flatku. Hmm. Salju di luar sudah mulai turun.

Sekarang tanggal 21 Desember. Empat hari lagi Natal.

Kulirik kotak berlapis kertas hias berwarna merah, dengan pita keemasan yang mengikatnya. Paket itu tiba tadi siang. Ketika aku membukanya, iris jeruk nipisku melebar ketika mengetahui benda apa yang ada di dalamnya.

Sebuah revolver.

Aku mengangkat senjata itu, dan menemukan sebuah _manual book _di dasar kotaknya. Ternyata, revolver ini sudah diisi. Kira-kira ada delapan butir peluru di dalamnya.

Ada sepucuk surat dibawah _manual book_ itu. Ternyata dari orang itu. Ia memberiku misi untuk melenyapkan anak laki-laki penghuni kamar delapan belas.

Satu tingkat di bawah kamar flatku.

Batas waktunya adalah sampai Natal ini. Dan orang itu bilang—_aku tidak boleh gagal._

* * *

**Revolver Terakhir**

Genre: Crime/Romance

Rate: T

.

**Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp.& Crypton Future Media**

**Warning:** _Crime theme_. Kutipan lirik diambil dari lagu **Gumi – Saigo no Revolver**, © mothy.

* * *

.

Aku mengenalnya. Pemuda itu adalah teman SMP-ku dulu, namanya Jun Akinishi. Ia termasuk siswa yang pintar. Aku pernah sekelas dengannya sewaktu SMP. Ayahnya adalah seorang detektif yang bekerja di kepolisian, sementara ibunya pemilik toko bunga di lantai dasar flat ini.

Saat ini aku baru saja menghabiskan sarapanku, sushi beku yang dihangatkan. Setelah meminum ocha-ku hingga habis, aku bergegas ke ruang depan, mengira-ngira strategi apa yang kira-kira bisa kugunakan untuk menjebaknya.

Sebenarnya, ini adalah misi pembunuhan pertamaku. Aku direkrut ke dalam sebuah kartel narkoba, dengan imbalan dapat suplai morfin gratis. Aku mulai akrab dengan penggunaan obat penenang semenjak aku kabur dari rumah, dua tahun yang lalu. Saat itu, ayahku mengancam akan menaruhku di rumah bibiku jika aku menolak untuk menerima pernikahan barunya. Ibuku meninggal ketika aku masih kecil, sehingga aku hanya tinggal berdua dengan ayahku.

Semenjak tiga tahun belakangan ini, ayahmu mulai mabuk-mabukan. Aku lebih sering menyendiri di kamar, mendengarkan musik atau membaca majalah-majalah yang kubeli.

Ketika aku lulus SMP, aku mulai mengenal cara berdandan yang bagus dan berpakaian secara modis. Aku bisa mengenakan _make-up_ yang membuatku tampak seperti gadis berusia dua puluh tahun. Wajahku yang lumayan manis, serta suaraku yang berkarakter membuatku langsung diterima ketika aku melamar pekerjaan sebagai penyanyi kafe. Pemilik kafe itu menyetujuinya, dan aku menggunakan gaji pertamaku untuk membayar uang sewa flat serta beberapa keperluan untukku yang tinggal sendirian.

Karena suatu hal—aku memutuskan untuk menunda sekolahku. Mungkin, aku akan melanjutkan SMA sekitar setahun lagi dari sekarang ini. Aku bekerja dengan giat, menabung uang hasil pengeluaranku dari menyanyi di kafe, dan membeli beberapa buku serta majalah yang kuinginkan.

Sampai saat itulah aku mulai berkenalan dengan obat penenang.

Pada mulanya, pemain gitar di kafe tempatku bekerja menawariku satu tablet. Karena kukira tidak apa-apa, aku mencoba sedikit. Begitu terus, hingga seminggu pun telah lewat. Ketika kusadari, ternyata aku telah kecanduan. Karena merasa sudah terlanjur—aku pun tetap meneruskan konsumsi obat terlarang itu. Tinggal sendirian tanpa pengawasan membuatku tumbuh jadi anak yang urakan.

Dan sekarang disinilah aku—sedang menyusun rencana untuk menjebak pemuda dari kamar delapan belas itu.

_Jun Akanishi._

* * *

_._

_Santa Clause sent me a revolver with real bullets in it.._  
_ I aimed it at you_

* * *

.

Aku mengambil _notebook_ dari sakuku, dan mulai mencatat hasil pengamatanku sore ini. ia berangkat sekolah jam tujuh, pulang jam dua siang, dan berangkat lagi ke sekolah untuk mengikuti perkumpulan klub astronomi, atau mengerjakan tugas kelompok—dan baru kembali sekitar jam empat sore. Selebihnya, ia beristirahat di rumah dan tidak keluar lagi.

Hmm, sepertinya ini adalah jadwal rutin.

Aku menaruh kembali _notebook_ kecil itu ke dalam saku jaketku, dan mengayuh sepedaku di sisi jalan. Tujuanku adalah—toko buku di samping taman kota. Ada komik serial edisi terbaru yang ingin kubeli disana.

Kuparkir sepedaku didepan toko—dan segera memasuki toko buku itu. Aku segera menuju bagian tempat rak komik.

Itu dia! Komik yang kuinginkan ada di rak teratas. Tinggal satu pula. Aku segera berjinjit untuk meraihnya.

_SEET._

—Ketika sebuah tangan lain ternyata juga memegang komik itu.

"Eh?" Aku menoleh, dan mendapati seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam jabrik yang juga sedang melihat ke arahku. Kami berdua saling berpandangan sesaat., dan iris jeruk nipisku pun bertatapan dengan iris sehitam arangnya.

"J-jun Akanishi?" gumamku tanpa sadar. Ia kelihatan bingung.

"Iya, omong-omong..apa aku mengenalmu, Nona?" tanyanya. Aku segera tersadar dari keterkejutanku.

"Oh, aku Gumi, yang tinggal di lantai tiga, di atas kamar flatmu," kataku sembari tersenyum. Aku menarik buku komik itu, dan menyerahkannya padanya.

"Ini. Kau saja yang ambil. Mungkin aku akan mencarinya di tempat lain," kataku. Ia kelihatan terkejut.

"Eh? Kau kan yang mengambilnya duluan..untuk kau saja," tolaknya dengan halus. Namun aku berkeras.

"Hmm, baiklah kalau begitu.." ia akhirny mengambil komik itu, dan bergegas ke kasir untuk membayar. Aku melangkah duluan ke pintu keluar.

Sejurus kemudian, aku merasa ada suara langkah kaki yang cepat di belakangku.

"Gumi-_san_, tunggu!" panggilnya dari belakang. Aku menoleh. Ternyata anak laki-laki yang tadi.

"Kita bareng saja sampai ke flat. Lagipula, kita searah kan," tawarnya sambil tersenyum tipis. Aku tak menolak.

Semenit kemudian, kami pun telah tenggelam pada obrolan seru tentang musik. Rupanya, ia juga penggemar musik _pop-rock_. Ia menyukai beberapa band serta penyanyi yang sama denganku.

Aku menanggapi obrolannya dengan antusias. Iris hitamnya yang berbinar-binar memerangkapku, memenjarakanku dalam euforia tanpa sadar.

Aku menelan ludah. Inikah yang namanya.._tertarik?_

* * *

.

Kami berpapasan di balkon lantai dua malam itu—ketika aku hendak turun ke supermarket di lantai bawah untuk membeli cola. Malam ini aku sedang mengambil cuti—setidaknya untuk tiga hari kedepan.

"Uhm, hai Gumi-san," katanya begitu berpapasan denganku. Aku menoleh, dan tersenyum.

"Hai, Akanishi-san."

"Kau mau kemana?" tanyanya berbasa-basi.

"Ke supermarket di lantai bawah. Kau sendiri?" balasku sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Wah, kebetulan sekali," katanya riang. "Aku juga ingin ke sana untuk membeli peralatan mandi. Mau bareng?" tawarnya ramah. Aku terdiam sebentar, sebelum kemudian mengangguk.

"Oke."

Kamipun segera turun ke tangga menuju lantai bawah yang mulai sepi. Sekarang sudah hampir jam sembilan malam.

Di supermarket, aku dengan cepat mengambil sekaleng cola serta sekotak biskuit dari rak, dan membayarnya ke kasir. Jun Akanishi masih memilih-milih barang yang ingin dibelinya di rak bagian peralatan mandi.

Aku menunggu, dan lima belas menit kemudian ia pun tiba di kasir.

"Uhm, maaf membuatmu menunggu lama, Gumi-san," ia meminta maaf begitu kami berjalan ke pintu keluar. Aku hanya mengangguk sembari tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula, aku tidak sedang terburu-buru kok," balasku santai. Ia tertawa kecil.

"Kau ini sepertinya tipe gadis yang lumayan penyabar ya," komentarnya ringan. Aku terdiam sesaat, sebelum kemudian tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Ah, terima kasih, Akanishi-san."

Tanpa diduga, ia menyerahkan sebotol kondisioner untukku.

"Eh?" gumamku bingung, ketika ia menyodorkan botol itu kepadaku.

"Untukmu," katanya ringan. "Rambutmu kelihatannya agak kusut, mungkin sedikit kondisioner bisa membantu," sarannya sambil tersenyum. Aku menatap ke arah botol itu tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, masih terkejut akan tindakannya barusan.

"Oh..ehm, terima kasih," akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menerimanya. Ia tersenyum.

Kilat dari matanya yang berwarna hitam tenang tampak hangat dan menyenangkan.

"Sampai jumpa," katanya sambil melambaikan tangan, begitu kami berdua tiba di tangga. Aku membalas lambaian tangannya, sebelum ia berbelok ke lantai dua—sementara aku melanjutkan perjalananku ke lantai tiga.

_'Sampai bertemu besok, Jun Akanishi.'_

* * *

.

Aku memandangi kalender yang terletak di dekat pintu. Tinggal dua hari lagi.

Dan dalam dua hari kemarin—entah kenapa aku sudah merasa dekat dengannya. Begitu saja.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku menerima pemberian dari seseorang, semenjak beberapa bulan belakangan ini. Tak banyak yang mengenalku secara dekat—rekan kerjaku di kafe paling hanya mengobrol hal-hal yang ringan saja, tanpa membicarakan topik-topik yang mendalam mengenai diri masing-masing.

Setelah sekian lama ini—_aku merasa diperhatikan_. Ada secercah rasa hangat di hatiku, yang perlahan mulai muncul.

Aku menjatuhkan diriku ke sofa, dan bersandar di sandaran empuk itu. Ketika aku meletakkan tanganku ke dahi, ternyata wajahku basah.

_'TES.'_

Saat itulah aku menyadari kalau—_aku tengah menangis._

* * *

_._

**_Goodbye, my beloved.._**

* * *

.

.

.

.

_Bersambung.._

_._

**Notes**: Fanfiksi Vocaloid pertamaku. Semoga cocok dengan lagunya, ya. ^^

Disarankan untuk membaca fanfiksi ini sambil mendengarkan lagu **Gumi – Saigo no Revolver**. Musiknya lumayan enak. :3

.

Terima kasih sudah membaca. **Komentar tentang fanfiksi ini, jika berkenan? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Aku memandangi kalender yang terletak di dekat pintu. Tinggal dua hari lagi.

Dan dalam dua hari kemarin—entah kenapa aku sudah merasa dekat dengannya. Begitu saja.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku menerima pemberian dari seseorang, semenjak beberapa bulan belakangan ini. Tak banyak yang mengenalku secara dekat—rekan kerjaku di kafe paling hanya mengobrol hal-hal yang ringan saja, tanpa membicarakan topik-topik yang mendalam mengenai diri masing-masing.

Setelah sekian lama ini—_aku merasa diperhatikan_. Ada secercah rasa hangat di hatiku, yang perlahan mulai muncul.

Aku menjatuhkan diriku ke sofa, dan bersandar di sandaran empuk itu. Ketika aku meletakkan tanganku ke dahi, ternyata wajahku basah.

'_TES.'_

Saat itulah aku menyadari kalau—_aku tengah menangis._

* * *

**Revolver Terakhir**

Genre: Crime/Romance

Rate: T

.

**Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp.& Crypton Future Media**

**Warning:** _Crime theme_. Kutipan lirik diambil dari lagu **Gumi – Saigo no Revolver**, © mothy

* * *

.

Pagi itu berlalu seperti biasa. Aku membuat _okonomiyaki _dengan taburan daun bawang sebagai sarapan, dan memakannya dengan perlahan. Setelah menghabiskan jus jerukku, aku bergegas ke ruang depan.

Semalam radio mengumumkan, kalau di kotaku akan diadakan festival Natal malam lusa. Sepertinya menarik.

Aku menjatuhkan diri di sofa, dan menatap ke kalender sekali lagi. Tinggal satu hari. Besok adalah batas waktunya.

Aku menghela nafas.

Mungkin, jika aku tak bertemu dengannya di toko buku seperti itu, aku tak akan menjadi bimbang seperti ini. Tapi, lagipula..

Aku mengambil bantal berbentuk tomat hijau yang lucu di sebelahku, dan menenggelamkan wajahku disana.

_Sebenarnya, aku sangat membenci misi ini.._

Tapi apa boleh buat. Ini jalan yang sudah terlanjur kuambil, dan tak ada lagi waktu untuk mundur.

Setidaknya, untuk saat ini.

'_Ting tong.'_

Suara bel dari pintu mengagetkanku dari lamunanku. Aku segera bangkit, dan membukanya.

Ternyata Jun Akanishi.

"Uhm, selamat pagi Gumi-san. Ini komik yang kemarin ingin kau beli, kau bisa meminjamnya dariku," katanya seraya menyerahkan komik di tangannya padaku. Aku terdiam sesaat.

"Hm? Wah, kau kan baru membelinya.." kataku, merasa sedikit tak enak.

Ia mengibaskan tangannya santai. "Tenang saja, aku sudah selesai membacanya kok," katanya meyakinkanku.

Setelah terdiam selama beberapa menit, akhirnya aku mengambil komik itu. Ia kelihatan senang.

"Terima kasih, Akanishi-san," kataku sembari tersenyum. Ia membalas senyumku sambil tertawa kecil. Sejurus kemudian, ia terdiam.

"Uhm, Gumi-san.." katanya sedikit ragu.

"Apa?" tanyaku, menunggu kelanjutan kalimatnya.

"Uhm, apakah kau datang ke festival besok?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum tipis. Aku terdiam sejenak, sebelum kemudian mengangguk.

"Ya. Akanishi-san datang juga?" tanyaku. Ia mengangguk dengan sedikit antusias.

"Kalau begitu, kita bareng ya perginya? Bagaimana?" tawarnya ramah. Tanpa sadar, aku langsung mengangguk pada ajakannya itu.

"Oke. Kutunggu kau jam delapan malam besok, dilantai bawah ya!"

* * *

Aku mengambil jaket dengan _hoodie_-ku yang berwarna putih dengan _list_ hitam di beberapa bagiannya, dan mengenakannya. Sebagai bawahan, aku mengenakan celana jeans panjang berwarna biru tua. Setelah merapikan rambutku di cermin, aku segera bergegas keluar—ketika kemudian aku menyadari akan sesuatu yang tertinggal.

Revolver itu masih terdiam di atas meja, tersimpan rapi di dalam kotaknya.

Aku menghentikan langkahku.

'_Sanggupkah?'_

Aku menghela nafas panjang, dan akhirnya membuka kotak itu—dan mengambil revolver dari dalamnya. Senjata dari logam itu terasa dingin.

_Sedingin hatiku saat ini._

Setelah menghela nafas pendek beberapa kali, aku pun menyimpan revolver itu di dalam saku jaketku.

.

.

_Benda itu terasa dingin disana._

* * *

_._

"Mau beli dango disana, Gumi-san?" tawar Jun Akanishi ketika kami sampai di tempat festival itu. Aku mengangguk—karena saat ini aku juga merasa lumayan lapar.

Kami pun bergegas menghampiri stan dango itu. Ia memesan dua tusuk, sementara aku satu saja.

"Terima kasih."

Dan kami pun segera mencari tempat duduk untuk menghabiskan dango itu. Akhirnya aku menemukan sebuah kursi taman kosong di bawah pohon sakura, dan mengajak Jun Akanishi kesana.

Kami menghabiskan dango itu dalam hening. Jun Akanishi menghabiskan dango-nya lebih dulu, dan ia menatap ke langit sembari menungguku menghabiskan dango-ku.

"Ada Polaris disana, Gumi-san," gumamnya pelan, sembari menunjuk ke langit. Aku menengadah, berusaha mengikuti arah telunjuknya.

"Hm? Bintang yang kelihatan lebih terang dari yang lain, yang di sebelah sana itu?" tanyaku tak yakin. Ia mengangguk.

"Bintang itu digunakan sebagai penunjuk arah, Gumi-san. Biasanya digunakan oleh para pengembara yang tersesat," jelasnya sembari memainkan stik dango-nya. Aku diam mendengarkan, sebelum kemudian mengangguk.

'Aku telah tersesat selama ini, Akanishi-san—dan kau muncul begitu saja, seperti cahaya mentari yang sinarnya mencairkan salju..'

Aku terdiam, sebelum kemudian jariku merangkak, menggenggam benda logam yang terdapat di dalam saku jaketku.

Aku menghela nafas pendek, dan membuang stik dango di tangan kananku.

"Ayo kita lihat-lihat stan yang lain, Akinishi-san," ajakku, sembari bangkit dari kursi taman itu. Ia tersenyum riang.

"Ayo."

* * *

_Under the sakura tree, "evil" I met you_  
_ Who is on the side of "justice"_  
_ Even so, I fell for you_

* * *

.

Kami telah berjalan-jalan selama hampir satu jam. Jun Akinishi membeli dua buah _doujinshi shounen_, sementara aku membeli pita rambut baru serta satu boneka beruang.

"Hmm, festival yang menyenangkan ya," gumamnya sembari menyeruput minuman kaleng di tangannya. Aku tersenyum.

"Ya. Mungkin tahun depan akan ada lagi festival seperti ini saat Natal," balasku sembari mengaitkan kantong tempat menyimpan boneka beruangku.

"Kau akan datang lagi kah, tahun depan?" tanyanya seraya menoleh ke arahku.

Aku terdiam.

"Hmm..sepertinya aku tidak bisa, Akinishi-san," desahku pelan. Mataku terasa menghangat.

"Oh..begitu ya," balasnya ringan. Aku tersenyum tipis.

"Akinishi-san, kita cari tempat duduk yuk," ajakku. Aku menunjuk ke arah kursi taman di bawah pohon sakura tadi.

"Oke." Ia pun segera bergegas ke tempat itu. Aku duduk lebih dulu disana.

"Dingin. Mungkin tengah malam nanti akan turun hujan salju ya," katanya sembari memandangi langit. Aku terdiam, jemari tanganku merogoh ke dalam saku, dan menggenggam benda dingin itu.

Jun Akinishi masih terdiam dengan tenang—memandangi langit yang cerah.

"Maaf, Akinishi-san.."

.

.

* * *

_It's all my fault, so please_  
_ Don't give me a gentle look_

* * *

"Maaf, Akinishi-san.."

Aku meraih revolver itu, dan menahannya di dalam saku. Tidak banyak orang di tempat ini—selain kami berdua.

Ia sepertinya tidak mendengar gumamanku tadi. Jun Akinishi kembali menyesap minuman kalengnya, dan memandangi langit sekali lagi..

.

.

.

—_DOR._

Sebuah peluru meluncur dengan suara letusan pelan, dan melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Mengenai pelipis Jun Akinishi.

Ia kelihatan tersentak sesaat, sebelum menoleh dengan susah payah ke arahku.

"G-Gumi-san.."

Aku menundukkan pandanganku, jemariku masih tertahan di pelatuk dengan gemetaran.

"M-maaf, Akinishi-san.."

'_Terima kasih telah menjadi Polaris untuk hidupku beberapa hari ini.'_

Ketika kusadari, ternyata aku tengah menangis. Kuangkat pandanganku—dan mendapati dirinya yang tengah tertunduk tak bernafas, darah menetes perlahan dari luka di pelipisnya.

'_BRUK'._

Sesuatu yang kelihatan seperti sebuah buku terjatuh dari genggamannya. Aku segera tersadar, dan melihat benda apa itu.

Sebuah komik. Edisi kedua dari seri yang kemarin tak jadi kubeli edisi pertamanya karena keduluan.

Aku menahan nafas.

.

.

Kuambil komik yang masih baru itu dengan tangan gemetaran, dan membuka cover-nya. Tampak sebuah tulisan serupa grafiti yang dicoret-coret dengan menggunakan krayon hijau.

"_Untuk Gumi-san. Semoga kita bisa berteman dekat."  
_

_Jun Akinishi._

Aku tercekat. Kupegang komik di genggamanku itu erat, sampai tanganku berkeringat. Badanku terasa gemetaran.

"Akinishi-san.."

.

.

Aku terdiam, sementara pandanganku mulai memburam oleh air yang perlahan menetes satu-satu..

.

Kupeluk komik yang terkena tetesan darah itu di dadaku erat-erat, dan mulai menangis. Revolver itu tergeletak disana, terdiam di atas tumpukan salju.

Tetesan dingin yang membeku turun satu-satu mengenai tanganku. Aku menggenggam komik itu erat, sementara hatiku menangis tanpa suara.

.

_Aku telah kehilangan penunjuk arahku._

* * *

_If we could start all over again,_  
_ **I'd love to go to the summer festival to see fireworks with you again...**_  
_ Don't worry_  
_ **We'll meet again pretty soon**_

* * *

.

.

**Tamat**

.

**Notes**: Fanfiksi Vocaloid pertamaku. Semoga cocok dengan lagunya, ya. ^^

Disarankan untuk membaca fanfiksi ini sambil mendengarkan lagu **Gumi – Saigo no Revolver**. Musiknya lumayan enak. :3

.

Terima kasih sudah membaca. **Komentar, jika berkenan? :)**


End file.
